jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Beckett
Lord Beckett Lord Cutler Beckett is the ruler of the sovereignty of Trian. He was granted the position of lord sometime ago and has utilsed his position to effect, by enforcing his genocidal hatered for pirates and all other hives of scum and villainy. He is also a shrewd businessman and he enjoys 'games' of planetary economics. Also he has a goal, to become an influential being in the universe and he will never stop until he reaches his desired goal. Earlier Years Cutler Beckett had a nobleman's upbringing, attending schools of higher learning that would allow him to pursue his title without any impediment. He preformed well, as expected of a noble man's son. He had also learnt gentlemanly graces, as well as fencing and marksmanship. Beckett had been then knighted, and finally granted lordship. He had also firmly created a family heritage that had given him right to become His Lordship Cutler Beckett, Duke of Warwickshire and Noble Peer. During his tenure at the local parliamentary, he was nicknamed 'the Iron Duke', for his ruthless tactics and cold demeanor. During this stage he built a financial empire consisting of Raymond Revolutions, an engineering company, Warwick Works, a weaponry foundry, Hull, a spaceship manufacturer. Sometime before becoming lord, he met Mercer, who was a Sargent in the Royal Marines. Mercer protected Beckett from an unexpected pirate attack and had earned the then Sir Beckett's approval and he had him reassigned as his clerk. This had built the beginnings of Beckett's hatred for pirates. Later when Lord Beckett was granted his position, Mercer followed and became Beckett's right-hand. Trian Lord Beckett was finally granted permission from his majesty to secure an interest abroad. The planet was the homeworld of the Trianii species, Trian. He arrived in the system and had his Fleet commander have the Endeavour maneuver it into high orbit. From there he destroyed the Trianii navy with ease, having overwhelming numbers, technological and tactical superiority. He then had an ultimatum issued to the then leadership. They failed to reply. In return for their insolence, Beckett ordered the landing of his taskforce and secured the Spaceport with ease. His commander of the armed forces, General Wolfe was intending to use excessive force to conquer the planet, when Lord Beckett had him stand down. Humiliated by several taunts, he managed to have the Trianii leadership surrender to Lord Beckett, unconditionally. He kept the current state of government, albeit as a puppet one. It actual fact it had become a hegemony, led by Lord Beckett, Duke of Warwickshire, Lordship of Trian. This did not sit well with the Trianii. A rebellion arose with a leader by the name of Waterlilly. She began her campaign against the English domination by killing Brigadier Davids of the 7th Corps. Without proper leadership, the 7th was slaughtered by the local uprising. The repercussions were that the insurgents were armed with English weaponry and artillery, whereas before they were reliant on outdated weapons predating the clone wars. They pressed the advantage and attempted to siege the 6th Corps outside an another village some 15km away. They had the advantage, counter battering the English and gaining ground. Until English air support drove them back, and inflicting severe losses. General Wolfe counter attacked and drove the aggressors back to the village where the conflict had begun. Meanwhile, back in Triana, the Trianii insurgents had prepared a daring operation to steal the English air support. A janitor planted a bomb by the fighters fuel deport. The ensuing explosion destroyed a great part of the Spaceport and provided an opening for the terrorists to move in and steal the fighters. Unknown to both the English and the Trianii, Darth voyd's apprentice, Scarlet, had arrived and was waylaid by the insurgents. She then fought them, delaying their theft long enough to allow the Greenjackets to arrive and secure the area. However, she was confused for being an insurgent and a Lieutenant challenged her. After a duel, he was defeated but she was captured. She explained to them her purpose of her visit and she was released to continue unhindered. She was then introduced to Lord Beckett and after a discussion, an agreement was reached. She would protect Beckett from anyone who would threaten him. Later, the terrorism reached new depths. Triana was a burning city and a war zone. the Redcoats held the city from various hardpoints and would have been defeated if not for the Fortress Warworks. However, the English Empire later fell. Beckett decided to come to terms with the terrorist leader and a peace accord was signed, effectively driving off the British from Trian. A small garrison remained while Beckett resumed the galaxy at large and began to rebuild the glory lost. Glory lost The planet Trian had become a liability, linking Lord Beckett to his clandestine activities. So when forces of the Horica Confederation appeared, the expedient thing was done. All traces of Lord Beckett was destroyed when the Warworks was destroyed. Myrkr ... In Progress War on Piracy It started with the engagement on Nar Shaddaa. The infamous Pirate King Krall's son, Agrippa Krall was belived to have knowledge of every major pirate base in the galaxy. After contacting several bounty hunters, Beckett plotted to capture him and ransom him for information on the whereabouts of his foes. Mercer, Garret, Sharpe and Thackery were also dispatched to assist. They arrived after sneaking through orbit and utilising an abandoned warehouse as a safehouse they prepared to snatch him. Despite complications involving a female Zeltron and several Sith Lords that rushed to his rescue, Mercer was able to blackmail the needed information from Krall. He was disappointed to discover that he only knew a meager handful. Mercer then took the Zeltron as a consolation prize to Trian where she would face her crime of assisting a pirate, obstructing justice. However, a Yuuzhan Vong represantive had arrived and Beckett was unable to attend to matters there. He sent her as a peace offering to the commander, paving the way for a future meeting. The next phase now was to follow the last lead given by Krall. Beckett has dispatched Mako Ravenlocke to locate the the pirate known as Kaine. Personality, Traits and Appearance Beckett possesses a number of various outfits. Most were dark colored, and mainly a mottled green pattern. All of them were elegant, however, and Beckett values personal wealth and beauty, he wears them to show others his high status and wealth. He always wears tall black boots and a powdered wig, giving him an air of authority and superiority. Beckett also wore a bicorne hat and, occasionally, an Inverness cape when outside, especially in rainy weather. He also enjoys tea and has an almost religious sacredness about how to brew it. He plays various musical instruments, but excels at playing the Harpsichord. Beckett has made many enemies during his rise to power, and has taken to carrying a pistol at all times. This short-barelled weapon was kept in a specially-made pocket in the lining of his frock coat. Beckett has never specifically stated his reasons for wanted to destroy all pirates, though him once making a comment of things being "good business" means that his reasons are completely selfish. Beckett is an intelligent, persistent, and ruthless man, who would stop at nothing to further his own personal goals. Beckett is adept at twisting the law for his own aims, a skill that he had learned at the hall of lords. He also views others as tools, and shows blatant disregard for the lives of others around him when they interfered in his plans and endeavours. Beckett also has no qualms with revoking on deals with those he did business with, especially when it served to further a particular point. Army and Navy The English military doctrine has dictated that a strong army and navy in close co-ordination will ensure success. Navy Endeavour Class Pocket Super Star Destroyer Army Commando The Lieutenant's of Beckett's army is what keeps the Redcoat privates in line. Highly motivated and well armed, these would present a worthy foe to most that cross blades with them. Total: 1000 Elite The Private forms the backbone and the greatest bulk of forces of the Empire. They are meticulously drilled and are fearless in defending their cause. Total: 10'000 Category:Characters